


put your money where your mouth is

by Bontaque



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Eating, Established Relationship, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5147717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bontaque/pseuds/Bontaque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk and Jake have an eating competition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	put your money where your mouth is

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Corshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corshi/gifts).



> this is a gift fic for an amazing person
> 
> I really hope this is okay!

Before they'd gotten together, Dirk and Jake had definitely been trying to avoid the freshman fifteen. The thing was, when you were happy and spent most of your free time snuggling up with someone and watching television, ordering pizza most nights and hitting the campus cafeteria when money got tight, things happened. That was why, when they went out to eat to celebrate three months together (any excuse to visit the buffet style restaurant down the street) they left with both of their waistbands a little tighter than they'd like.

 

“I think we might be getting a little chunky,” Dirk mumbled when they got back to his room and he finally got the chance to peel his clothes off.

 

There was a faint red line from his jeans, jeans that had been loose on him not so long ago.

 

“Yeah, you have a point,” Jake replied.

 

His hand snaked around Dirk's middle, squeezing at his full belly experimentally. It was a little soft, even with three full plates of steak and mashed potato crammed inside.

 

“I don't mind, though,” Jake said. “It looks good on you.”

 

“Yeah?” Dirk asked. “You're not looking too bad yourself.”

 

They both carried weight differently. Jake was starting to look more solid, his lean and lanky frame filling out all over, where Dirk seemed to be carrying it almost entirely on his stomach, hips and ass.

 

“Well, it's not surprise with how much we've been eating lately, right?” Jake asked. “I never even knew I could eat that much.”

 

“I think I might be a bit more guilty of that than you, though,” Dirk replied.

 

Jake raised an eyebrow. They'd at least been eating as much as each other. If not, he'd been eating more, he was sure of it.

 

“You must be kidding,” he said.

 

“What? No...” Dirk said. “I don't think you even can eat as much as me.”

 

Well, that was a challenge if Jake had ever heard one.

 

“You wanna put money on that?” he asked.

 

“Maybe not money... but I'll take the bet,” Dirk replied with a grin.

 

They decided that on Friday, they'd walk into town where there was an all-you-can-eat chinese restaurant and that they'd decide on the bet on the way down there. Dirk had some ideas of how to keep it interesting. Money wasn't really worth betting; they both spent each other's any way. Sex, however, that was something they could use as a bargaining chip.

 

Friday night rolled around and Dirk made his way to his boyfriend's dorm room after class. Jake was already showered and ready to go. Dirk noticed that he was wearing one of his roomier shirts. They were both going to be taking this seriously but he wished he'd thought of that. His own shirt wasn't exactly tight but it rode up a little whenever he stretched. He knew that if he ate too much, it was going to cling but still, he was going to win.

 

“So... you have any ideas for the bet?” Jake asked as they left his.

 

“Maybe,” Dirk said. “Whoever wins gets to be on top tonight.”

 

Honestly, it stopped them flipping a coin over it and nobody really lost. Jake agreed instantly.

 

The place was pretty much empty when they got there but they knew it wouldn't be soon. They were seated quickly, one table away from the food which was ideal. They didn't have to worry about being too close to the people serving themselves but they also didn't have to walk too far.

 

They ordered a pitcher of water and made their way to get their first plates. The rules were simple: the plates had to be full and the one to eat the most plates won.

 

Dirk loaded his first plate up with starters. He had satay chicken, seaweed, spring rolls... everything that caught his eye. Jake went straight for the noodles and some kind of saucy pork dish.

 

The food was cheap but good. They barely talked as they made their way through the first plate and Dirk was the first to rise for his second. Jake wasn't far behind him. He knew the trick was to eat fast so his body couldn't catch up with him and realise it was full. When he got to the buffet, he grabbed two plates and Jake followed suit.

 

They both got a mixture of everything and made it back to the table quickly as the restaurant started to fill up with people. The two of them sipped their water, careful not to drink too much. By the time Dirk made it to his third plate he was starting to feel full and the feeling was coming on quickly. Each bite seemed to fill him up more and more until he could feel his stomach aching and pressing against the table in front of him.

 

He tried not to slow down, especially with Jake in front of him, still eating at the same pace, but he had to. He took a deep breath and instantly regretted it when he felt his shirt roll up a little over the bottom of his belly. He fixed it quickly and then resumed eating.

 

Jake was grinning across from him. He didn't seem to be having any trouble, which was worrying. Dirk should have expected it though; his boyfriend was as competitive as he was and twice as stubborn. He tried to keep forcing chicken into his mouth but his stomach felt so bloated that he had to concede. He raised his hands in the air in defeat.

 

“I'm done,” he said weakly as Jake was just clearing his plate.

 

Dirk watched in amazement as Jake pulled himself to his feet to get his last plate and secure his victory. It was clear that he was full; his shirt was loose but the bulge of his full belly was still evident as he walked slowly towards the buffet tables.

 

He still had to clear another plate, that was the rule. Dirk's eyebrows raised in surprise when he saw the plate he brought back with him: it was piled high with noodles and meat.

 

“I thought you might have at least gone for something a little less filling,” he said.

 

Jake shook his head.

 

“If I'm going to win this, I want to win properly,” he said.

 

He was obviously struggling when he started to eat, though. Dirk watched in fascination as his breaths became more laboured through the process. Jake really started to slow down half way through the plate, groaning quietly with each new mouthful. Somehow, though, he managed to finish it.

 

They called a cab to take them home. It wasn't far but they both knew that they weren't up to walking anywhere. Dirk sighed softly as he buckled his seatbelt. The strap seemed to dig into him, his overly full belly aching as it strained against the tight fabric of his shirt.

 

It took them a few minutes to get back to Jake's and they both waddled slightly back to his door.

 

“I may have overdone it,” Jake said as he fumbled in his pockets for his key. “I'm so full...”

 

“Yeah,” Dirk replied. “Yeah... me too.”

 

“I can't wait to fuck you, though,” Jake said as he let them in.

 

“Now?” Dirk asked.

 

He needed time for the food to settle; he felt like he was about to explode. He walked into Jake's room, flinching when Jake wrapped his arms around his middle. He was so full that the slightest pressure hurt.

 

“Soon,” Jake said. “You look so good like this.”

 

Dirk shuddered as Jake ran his teeth against his ear, slipping his hands under his shirt. He was gentle, rubbing his palms lightly over Dirk's swollen stomach. It felt kind of nice, really. Dirk felt his face flush as he continued, sighing as he felt his cock start to harden in his jeans.

 

“I'm going to fill you up even more,” Jake whispered into his ear.

 

Dirk exhaled in relief as Jake popped the button on his jeans. He was surprised they hadn't burst open on their own. Jake led him to the bed and they both gingerly got onto it, undressing slowly. They both had swollen bellies, skin taut and firm. Dirk truly wondered how Jake was going to muster up the energy to fuck him but he wanted him to.

 

Jake put him on his hands and knees and the weight in Dirk's stomach really started to weigh him down. He was so full, it felt like he was being pulled down into the mattress. Jake busied himself behind him, prepping him with lube with one hand as he smoothed the other over Dirk's stomach.

 

“I think you're ready,” he said.

 

“Yeah, yeah I am,” Dirk said.

 

He braced himself, taking a shallow breath as Jake slowly slid into him. His fingers were firm on his hips and once he was deep inside of him, Dirk felt fuller than he'd ever been in his life. He groaned as Jake started to thrust into him, digging his fingers into the sheets.

 

Dirk rocked backwards to meet Jake's thrusts, exhaling shakily as he felt the weight in his stomach shift with his movement. It got harder to keep himself up as Jake's pace increased, shooting shock waves up his spine.

 

Dirk came first, eyes squeezing shut as his heart hammered in his chest but Jake wasn't far behind him. His fingers pressed harder into his flesh as his thrusts stuttered and then slowed before he stopped completely, collapsing onto Dirk's back.

 

Dirk groaned when Jake pressed his hand firmly against his stomach. He was so full, in more than one way and he ached. The pull of sleep was strong, he wasn't even sure if he could be bothered to clean himself up. Instead, he left that to Jake, groggily moving when he was prompted to.

 

He accepted sleep happily, curling around his boyfriend when he joined him in bed.

 


End file.
